


A Necessary Evil

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes evil isn't really all that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Necessary Evil

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Necessary Evil  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Lilah Morgan   
> **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Sometimes evil isn't really all that bad.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word evil on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

“Is there anything else I can get for you, Ms. Morgan?”

Lilah didn’t glance up from the brief she was preparing. “Could you hand me my briefcase? It’s behind the door.”

The sound of the door clicking shut captured her attention. She glanced up to see the nicest ass she had seen in a very long time bent over in front of her. She couldn’t stop staring.

Well, she had always hated office work. In fact she had considered it a, pardon the pun, necessary evil. But with a view like that she found she didn’t mind it at all.


End file.
